


10 Sentences - Alex Danvers

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: One sentence fic per genre for Alex Danvers.





	10 Sentences - Alex Danvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamarykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamarykate/gifts).

> [Akamarykate](https://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/141100689684/for-the-10-sentences-meme-how-about-alex-danvers) requested Alex Danvers for the 10 sentence me on tumblr.
> 
> Please skip "smut" if mature themes bother you.

**Angst:**

“Hey,” Alex stifles a sob as she playfully shoves Kara’s shoulder, her need to be strong for her little sister overpowering her grief, “I guess this means we’re both officially orphans now, huh?”

**AU:**

Though Alex’s aberrant powers had prevented the Zor-El’s from officially adopting her since Earth’s destruction landed her on Krypton, Kara always treated her as the big sister she was.

**Crack:**

It may have been a little mean to make Hank burst into song while wearing a hot pink tutu in the middle of the DEO, but Alex had rightfully kicked his ass in their latest sparring session, and a bet was a bet.

**Future Fic:**

“But I - I killed you,” Alex exhales shakily, unable to believe her eyes as she takes in the Kryptonian before her, “Kara’s been mourning the anniversary of your death all week.”

**First Time:**

The first time Alex is forced to take a life, she spends the night alone, numb and unable to seek comfort in the arms of the only person she dares show weakness to.

**Fluff:**

It was incredibly awkward, at first, the way Astra’s strong arms trembled as they wrapped around Alex, it wasn’t until the agent began stroking her long locks that the Kryptonian relaxed into the embrace.

**Humor:**

Nothing could have prepared her for the high pitched squeal that escaped the great J’onn J’onzz’s lips that day, and though she had been sworn to secrecy, Alex would never look at him quite the same.

**Hurt/Comfort:**

Hank has always been a pinnacle of absolute strength, even more so in his true form, but as he crumbles in her arms, staining her blouse with tears, Alex realizes just how human the Martian can be.

**Smut:**

Alex’s hand tangles in a single streak of grey hair, eliciting deep moans from the woman beneath her as she pulls a pert Kryptonian nipple between her lips.

**UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension):**

“All this time,” a lean finger caresses the agent’s cheek, the heat shooting down to their bellies as their breaths tangle in a familiar, dangerous dance, “and I have yet to learn your name, Brave One.”


End file.
